Love's Way
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Never telling his crush how he feels about him, Harry is depress of the possibility of losing his chance to be with Draco after learning of the marriage. Blaise and a few others know the truth... Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

****

Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel088. This will be a Drarry fic with drama and angst roll in one. There will be two next generation children, Albus Severus and Scorpius. There will be a couple of ocs down the line but won't show up in the next couple of chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. I just have full custody of the ocs feature in this fic.

Pairings- Drarry, Blaise/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Remus/Sirius, past Draco/Astoria, hint at Ginny/Harry, Future Scorpius/Albus

****

Warning-Ocs, Language, sexual situations, lemons, Character death, Au so Sirius is alive along with Remus and Snape.

Summary- Never telling his crush how he feels about him, Harry is depressed over the possibility of losing his chance to be with Draco after learning of the marriage. Blaise and a few others know the truth the marriage between Draco and his wife is completely arrange and don't love the other. Seeing her husband's heart belongs in another direction, Astoria decides let go of Draco along with their child to stay with him while she has an illness that can't be cure.

* * *

Love's way

Chapter 1- Should I tell him?

Pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor common room, a raven hair teen runs his fingers nervously through his hair as his mind travels several miles per a minute of his thoughts dealing with his feelings. Can he really tell him? He sighs imaging the Slytherin Ice-Prince, Draco Malfoy. He snorts where his thoughts are heading to again. That's almost impossible for him. He the boy-who-lived and also called Who he must not be name destroyer according to the Daily Prophet read only that morning.

Harry rolls his eyes thinking of something else his thoughts or would it be better where his feelings are heading. A sound of someone coughing behind him reaches the teen's ears making him twist to see his friends raise a brow at him. He gives them a tiny smile as Hermione hugs him. He considers her his sister all but in blood. She already knows the problem while Ron shrugs mouthing behind her back, 'Mental.' He'll let it pass for now but next time he'll reprimand him for saying that about his sister.

"What I'm going to do?" He whispers brokenly, Hermione didn't have to ask what he meant. She completely understands what he said.

"Sometimes it's better not knowing, Harry." She responds in the same tone hugging him more tightly in a comforting manner feeling him tremble in her grasp.

"Hermione's right, mate," The red-head puts in seeing his best friend stare at him with heart broken look in his emerald eyes.

"I know but what if he rejects me once I tell him?" He asks sadly unable to look at either of his friends in the eyes as he pulls away not before Hermione rubs his back gently.

She lets out a soft sigh admitting hesitantly her own fears while a sad smile touches her lips. "That's something I always fear from Blaise."

Harry and Ron stares at her with shock expressions. They know the Slytherin adores Hermione to the point he's waiting for the right moment to propose to her during their upcoming year of Seventh year. They even curse him if the other should hurt Hermione he'll pay dearly.

Harry tilts up her chin growing out with conviction scolding her, "Mione, Blaise loves you to bits. He'll do anything for you."

"I know that but it's a fear I'll always have though hopefully disappear soon." She responds ignoring his growls as she leads him and Ron out of the common room to the corridors where her boyfriend and Draco are talking in hush whispers.

* * *

"Draco, what do you mean it's necessary?" Blaise ask his friend noticing the portrait showing his Gryffindor Girlfriend and her best friends are coming out.

Scowling, Draco huffs, "Father already made the arrangements for the stupid betrothal! I can't get out of it."

The blond Slytherin throws his hand in the air wishing he could kill his father. He doesn't love the girl who's going to be his future wife. He doesn't even know if he likes girls or guys better. Now his friend knows his secret it's going to be safe with him. He purse his lips turning on his heels stomping back to the dungeons to talk with his godfather hope there might be a way or get some advice. He never once saw the hurt look in Harry's eyes or the sympathetic expressions in his friend's eyes.

A familiar gasp alerts Blaise of the eavesdropper getting him to grown while gazing at his feet with discomfort in his eyes as he runs a hand through his hair. He sighs softly whispering, "How much you heard?"

"Just that Malfoy can't get out of an arrange marriage." Hermione replies tugging Harry closer to the other boy while Ron follows feeling bad for his best friend.

Blaise takes in the heartbroken look on the raven hair teen while answering truthfully. "Draco has to Marry Astoria Greengrass to get his inheritance. That's all I know."

Harry's heart breaks into smaller pieces at the words. He's such an idiot for not saying a word sooner. Is there anything left for him now? Is it really possible to live a life without the one person he wish to have? What about having someone to love him for himself and a family? There is no way its possible for him to be happy again.

In the heavens those watching could see the two kindred souls go through hard times and have a special gift that will bring them back together again when the time is right. Love a strong being will have a help of two special angels that will accomplish the goal together.

* * *

**Arashi: Its short I know but that's only thing that came. This is first time I'm ever writing Scorpius and Albus Severus. The end is hinting a foreshadowing event to come. Next chapter will have a couple of weddings where Harry attends and includes the brief Kiss to Draco of saying his goodbyes to his heart. Please Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Arashi: I'm truly not sure how this will go as of yet but hopefully figure it out soon. This chapter will feature a sad Harry. This chapter is about two years after the last chapter so everyone is already graduated.

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. I just have full custody of the ocs feature in this fic.

Pairings- Drarry, Blaise/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Remus/Sirius, past Draco/Astoria, hint at Ginny/Harry, Future Scorpius/Albus

Warning-Ocs, Language, sexual situations, lemons, Character death, Au so Sirius is alive along with Remus and Snape.

Summary- Never telling his crush how he feels about him, Harry is depress of the possibility of losing his chance to be with Draco after learning of the marriage. Blaise and a few others know the truth about the marriage Draco and his wife is completely arrange and don't love the other. Seeing her husband's heart belongs in another direction, Astoria decides let go of Draco along with their child to stay with him while she has an illness that can't be cure.

* * *

Love's way

* * *

Chapter 2- Kiss of Goodbye

Standing in the very back of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass's wedding, Harry could feel his heart break with watch every moment as it goes by. He's only here on Hermione and her fiancé, Blaise's request. He starts to tremble as the two newly weds kiss as husband and wife. Tears falls from his eyes letting the silent sobs rack his slim body. Remus and Sirius hugs their pup tightly whispering words of comfort knowing it won't help much.

They came to accept Harry has feelings for the Blonde who's now married. They'll stand by any decision he may have. Harry closes his eyes feeling his heart break. He should drown his pain and misery in alcohol or something similar to the affect.

* * *

Astoria couldn't be happier about her marriage. She doesn't have to ask something isn't right about it. She sighs knowing Draco does love her but not in the same way she loves him. She'll give him a heir and hope to tell her the truth about something she's hiding. She smiles as he squeezes her hand in a comforting manner watching people dance around the floor.

"I'm going to the ladies room," She murmurs feeling another sigh escape when he nods at her words.

Searching though the crowd Astoria continues to look knowing he's somewhere near by. She closes her eyes fighting back the memories of the doctor visit and the news she receive a month ago. Apparently an illness runs though the family that can be curable but that's a fifty percent chance. They try to warn her not to get pregnant knowing it will raise up her chances of no longer living. Astoria doesn't care. As long she gives her husband a child and love them as long she has it won't matter if she dies. She has a small plan up her sleeve if only that person she's looking for will pop out.

She gives a relive look seeing a familiar raven hair man she works with at Hogwarts. Since she helps out Madame Pomfrey. She goes over to the recently hired DDA Teacher telling him kindly, "Hello Harry. I'm please you could make it to my wedding."

Harry gives his co-worker a small smile while gazing around the area to see Remus and Sirius dancing on the dance floor. Severus flirting with Lucius as Draco watch with an annoyed expression. Harry let himself talk to her as he usually does despite she just married the man he's in love with.

After a few moments of silence, Astoria ask softly watching the raven closely having her suspicion confirm as his emerald eyes lands on her husband. "Harry will you promise me something."

"What is it Tori?" He asks using her nickname he given me.

"If something should happen to me please take care of Draco." She answers seeing him blanch unable to say a word. "Just promise me that Harry.

"I'll try," He answers staring in shock wondering what's wrong with her.

"Thank you, Ry. Just kiss my husband to seal the deal and to show proof of your word." Astoria gives a Slytherin smirk making shivers going down Harry's spine.

She moves past him to the ladies room not hearing Sirius who whispers in Harry's ear, "She's a conniving witch."

"Sirius shut up or you won't get any." Remus warns walking in a different direction with Sirius almost going on his knees begging forgiveness.

Harry gulps seeing Draco coming towards his general direction. He gives a nod to the blond who stares at him blankly.

"Potter,"

"Malfoy."

Harry's heart beats fast in his chest as he close the space between him and the blond. He presses his lips to Draco as Astoria's words swirl in his mind. A soft golden glow surrounds them showing he accepts the deal. He pulls back blushing not willing to think just a great kisser Draco is. He murmurs a quick apology before disapparating away.

Astoria leans against the restroom door taking in the lost look in her husband's eyes. Her suspicions been confirm allowing herself to enjoy the time she has with Draco. She goes over to him hugging him while placing her head on his shoulder waiting for the question.

"Why did he do that?" Draco asks not letting the customary Malfoy face on.

"A kiss of goodbye, Draco though that's what it look like to me," She reply tugging his hand as they leave the party early to start their honeymoon.

At the same time one Ginny Weasley follows Harry wishing to comfort him. She knows nothing but friendship will excel from them. She'll do anything to make him see she could be of help.

"Harry it's alright." She consoles touching his shoulder feeling the tremble passing through hid body. "I'm willing to do anything to help you. Even if I conceive your child and let you raise him or her."

Harry stares at Ginny with shock. He asks softly, "Why would you give up your child if I did impregnate you."

"Because I love you enough to let go and go with the one I'm meant to be with." She answers seriously.

"Let me think on this Ginny." Harry whispers closing his eyes feeling Ginny leave him.

Should he do it? He doesn't like girls that way but it would help keep his line up though. The thought of a child follows in his mind. The idea of it seems wonderful though could he really put her through it? She did offer so he'll ask his fathers' opinion later. He sighs softly thinking, 'One wedding down another to go.'

-A year later-

Harry stands near Blaise smirking at the nervous groom who shuffles his feet in his spot. He claps his friend's shoulder in an encouraging manner. "Blaise she loves you."

Blaise gives a shaky smile not his usual cocky self. He could feel his heart beat in his chest seeing the sight of Hermione walking down the aisle. She looks like a goddess in her white dress. He smiles at her seeing the blush form on her cheeks. Hermione glance over Blaise's shoulder giving Harry a tiny smile as Remus sits next to Sirius glad to have the opportunity to walk Hermione down the aisle ever since her father's heart attack took him a few months ago.

Harry pays attention to the ceremony spotting Draco and his wife who look pregnant. He gulps squishing down the pain in his chest. He estimated her to be four or five months pregnant. He gaze down sadly remembering Ginny just reveal she's two and a half months Pregnant. Do to the little fling they had. To say Ron was happy is saying a kitten loves water.

He couldn't be more surprise how well the twins, Bill, Charlie and Author accept Ginny's choice of giving up her child and letting Harry have full custody. Ron and Molly argue constantly with them that Harry should take responsibility. He's going to take the responsibility! He'll be the best father to his future son or daughter. They'll be his very world and hopefully feel the gap in his heart for never telling Draco the truth. Nerveless he'll love the child.

He remembers his goddaughter struggling in her spot. Her brown eyes pleadingly to be held by her mother or father got Harry to give Hermione a look where she nods quickly. He turns to the baby smiling at her silently summoning a teddy bear for her. The child appease with the gift snuggles against the bear satisfied for now. Harry waits for the bond to end picking up the small baby with the teddy bear handing her over to Hermione who holds her close smiling at her husband smiling down at his family.

Harry whispers to Blaise. "You are lucky to have such a great family."

Blaise nods whispering, "I would trade Hermione or Raye at all. They are my life."

Hermione retorts, cuddling her and Blaise's barely year old daughter. "Especially when you found out you got me pregnant on our anniversary?"

Blaise look embarrass as Harry chuckles softly. Harry taps the baby who gives him a crooked smile. "You are going to be a heart breaker when you get older, Rae."

Blaise pales imagining for a few moments boys chasing his baby girl. He growls out while Harry takes off running in the crowd laughing just as Hermione rolls her eyes smiling.

"POTTER, GET BACK HERE!" Blaise shouts chasing Harry.

Draco watches with a blank expression feeling his heart drop. He still dreams of the kiss. The innocent of it. How he wish to kiss those soft full lips once more. He shakes his head trying to push the image of Potter out of his mind. He didn't notice the sad look in his wife's eyes as she rubs her belly protectively. She wonders silently, 'How much longer do I have?'

* * *

**Arashi: This chapter is done and hopes everyone likes it so far. ^^; First of my few OCS made appearance. Any suggestions will be helpful as well. I'm not a big fan of Ginny/Harry unless the plot calls for it then use that as a pairing mainly minor or hint. Please read and review, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Arashi: The story truly begins here with Scorpius and Albus Severus. I'll admit they are such adorable copies of their fathers. The boys will most likely feature in this chapter at the age of Four to five years old. Harry and Draco will meet after six years of no contact

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. I just have full custody of the Ocs feature in this fic.

Pairings- Drarry, Blaise/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Remus/Sirius, past Draco/Astoria, hint at Ginny/Harry, Future Scorpius/Albus

Warning-Ocs, Language, sexual situations, lemons, Character death, Au so Sirius is alive along with Remus and Snape

Warnings for this chapter- Angst, Character Death, ooc and language

Summary- Never telling his crush how he feels about him, Harry is depress of the possibility of losing his chance to be with Draco after learning of the marriage. Blaise and a few others know the truth the marriage between Draco and his wife is completely arrange and don't love the other. Seeing her husband's heart belongs in another direction, Astoria decides let go of Draco along with their child to stay with him while she has an illness that can't be cure.

* * *

Love's way

Chapter 3- Hello and Goodbye

Running through the crowd, a small raven hair boy with wide green eyes follow by an older version with glasses mutters under his breath as a smile matching a boy's. He easily scoops up the boy tickling the boy ticking him.

"Got you now" The man growls playfully still tickling his son.

"Daddy!" The boy giggles wriggling around trying to get out of his father's grip.

"Its time for you head into your school, Albus." The man tells his son putting back on the ground walking a couple more blocks finding the school

"But daddy I won't know anyone," Albus replies pouting cutely.

Harry chuckles tapping his son's forehead playful, telling him truthfully, "I know Michael, Amanda, Cody and Raye are going to be in the same school as you Albus and probably in the same class as you."

The raven hair boy nods thinking of his friends then ask the one question that been on his mind, "Daddy when will you get mawwied?"

Albus flush a bit scowling at the fact he's still unable to pronounce his 'r' for some words. Harry smiles wistfully at his son unsure how to answer that question. In his mind for a brief moment Draco appears getting Harry to shut his eyes as his heart ache. Merlin he's a fool since he's pinning after a married man who most likely be a father by now. He opens his eyes ruffling his mini clone with an affectionate smile upon his lips taking the concern away from his son.

The boy gives a shaky smile as he hesitantly walks in the class. He relaxes a bit as he recognizes his teacher as his birth mother. He doesn't know the story why she and his father aren't together but he's happy with that fact. He considers her more of an aunt them a mother. He runs over giving a hug giggling a bit. Ginny smiles happily at the sight of him before it droop a bit at the sight of his father. She nods at Harry when another parent and his child come in.

"Father is this it?" A voice ask gazing around finding a boy moving away from the teacher to the box of building blocks obviously trying to figure a way to open it without help.

Draco nods glancing in the direction his son is looking to find a carbon copy of the man who kiss him on his wedding day. His heart jumps to his throat. He could see the main difference is the boy not wearing glasses at all. He watch as the boy's parent opens the box.

"Than you daddy," the boy reply shyly making Draco's lips twitch at the familiarity of Potter.

That's his son? Draco couldn't help but wonder who the mother could be before shaking his head. No he won't think of it. He holds back a sudden urge of anger coursing though his veins not wanting to scare his own son , Scorpius much less bring Astoria to think they are having problems.

At the sudden thought of his wife his heart twinge as concern takes over the anger. He thinks about her coughing spells she been having as of late and feeling weak. She's having a hard time to move around and mostly stuck on the bed. Is her illness worse then the beginning?

The doctors tried to blame the illness is getting worse after she got pregnant but she snap at them its not her baby's fault. He let a small smile take upon his lips thinking how strong she really is. To his surprise she admitted in the beginning of their marriage she ahs a feeling where his heart may lay but she'll love him nerveless.

He glances up to find his son heading over to the miniature version of Potter. He watch for a first time of a bright smile on his son's face follow by a shyer one of the smaller boy as the younger boy's father leaves them to be acquainted. He looks up to find himself staring into the silver grey eyes.

He replies hoping his heart beating fast in his chest can't be heard, "Draco."

"Potter what are you doing here?" Draco asks unsure of the lump forming in his throat.

"Dropping off my son. What about you?

"Same since my wife is unable to." He answers shortly closing his eyes as an image of Astoria in her bed pale coughing most likely.

Concern for his former colleague Harry questions, "I don't mean to intrude but what's wrong with her."

"She has Leukemia Potter." Draco answers softly watching his son plays with Harry's, both children smiling and giggling among themselves not once missing their daddies at the moment.

Unsure what else to say Harry responds in the same tome also joining Draco watching their children, "Sorry to hear that Malfoy and please call me Harry."

"Call me Draco then," The blond man answers not once seeing the happy look in Harry's eyes.

Either of the men not once notice the plotting looks on the boys' faces as they watch the interaction with interest. Scorpius especially made sure to pay extra attention remembers the job he has to do for his mama. His mouth scrunches up trying to recall exactly choice of words though he knows it's for his daddy to find someone once she can no longer be around. He didn't know what she meant but he understood it's about her being sick.

He turns to his new friend seeing he watches their daddy a small hopeful expression in his green eyes. He whispers softly, "Does your daddy have someone…hm...In his life?"

Albus shakes his head answers softly, "Othew then me and ouw friends? No one at all."

"Oh," The boy responds thinking.

Could his plan work? Is this the right person his mama wants him to see if he likes incase Daddy is alone? He hopes so since seeing Harry look like a kind man who he wants to know. Besides he's his new friend's father!. Seeing his daddy talk with Albus's begin to give him hope that they could be friends now and able to play from time to time. He grins at Albus who returns it shyly before going back to the toys again.

* * *

-Six months later-

Six month pass only for both Draco and Scorpius when suddenly Astoria passed away in the hospital in early February. It's the first time Draco seen his son through a temper tantrum since he was a baby. He scolds his son lightly understanding it's his way of showing grief. He couldn't be happier when Albus and Harry came around to keep the child balance especially Albus.

Draco shivers watching the light chestnut casket going down the ground. He could feel Harry squeeze his shoulder as he took a shaky breath. "I'm going to miss her."

"Its understandable Draco," Harry replies not sure what else to say next. He didn't want his friend and crush to fall into depression. "She would want you and Scorpius to be happy."

No other words could be said for the last comment. Draco even knows the words are true though it would take time. He already knows it be sometime before he could actually bring himself to date again. For now he's settling with having friends and his son to keep him company.

* * *

**Arashi: Kind of sad though events of the illness Astoria gone through most likely be shown in Draco's dreams as he remembers them in later chapters or I make a specific one-shot to show the events. I hope every one will enjoy this chapter. If any suggestions will be appreciated. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Arashi: This is more dealing with Scorpius and Albus with hints of other characters featuring. Such cute things already have something in mind. Also this will be a couple years passed or so.

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. I just have full custody of the Ocs feature in this fic.

Pairings- Drarry, Blaise/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Remus/Sirius, past Draco/Astoria, hint at Ginny/Harry, Future Scorpius/Albus

Warning-Ocs, Language, sexual situations, lemons, Character death, Au so Sirius is alive along with Remus and Snape

Summary- Never telling his crush how he feels about him, Harry is depress of the possibility of losing his chance to be with Draco after learning of the marriage. Blaise and a few others know the truth the marriage between Draco and his wife is completely arrange and don't love the other. Seeing her husband's heart belongs in another direction, Astoria decides let go of Draco along with their child to stay with him while she has an illness that can't be cure.

* * *

Love's way

Chapter 4- Could they really be in love?

-Albus Severus Pov-

Rolling my eyes wishing to cover the sound of that damn annoying snore of my best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. You heard me right when I said he's my best friend. I met him and his father almost three years ago at the school my birth mother teaches at. I know about the Wizarding world and all that. God how can his father live with a chain saw of a son? I shake my head wondering who's worse, Scorpius or Uncle Ron who I don't get a long with much.

Hm…one of my dirty socks could work. I smirk crawling out of the warmth of my bed to open the dresser across the room pulling out a pair of socks pulling them a part. I tiptoe back quickly closer to the sleeping blond who continues to snore away. Save me from this torture and I'll be forever in someone's debt. My eyes widen to see my dad at the door way yawning soft checking on us. I grin sheepishly hiding the sock behind my back before he saw but he shakes his head instead.

He mutters, "Just make sure he's able to breath son."

I grin widely seeing my dad walk back to his rooms. I tilt my head in thought watching the usual pain in his eyes form there again. Interesting though I'll check about that later first get some sleep. I move towards Scorpius then carefully place the sock in his mouth. Success! I bounce on the balls of my feet grinning like a madman before diving in my bed for some well needed rest.

It didn't last long before Scorpius sits in his bed spitting out the sock glaring at me. I giggle before yelp as he tackles me. He smirks down at me tickling me as I laugh like crazy. I stop after a while begging as usual for the torment to end. I notice as of late I didn't really want to. Things seems more brighter when my best friend is around. If that makes sense.

"Albus do you think our dads like each other?" I hear him ask softly in a thoughtful tone.

I gaze at him with confusion thinking it over. I'm starting to wonder the same as myself at times. I shrug getting Scorpius to glare at him muttering about quiet thinking people. I grin at that one continue to think. It would seem rather logical if ask personally. I notice whenever my best friend's dad is around daddy is smiling more happily and open more with him then some of my other family members namely, Uncle Ron, Grandmother Molly, and Birthmother Ginny.

I shrug thinking of my words carefully, "I think its more then like possible.."

I stop unable to continue where I want to say. Can my dad be in love with the elder Malfoy? I begin to really think on it and like the idea though brother wise feelings for Scorpius be debatable on that. I smile evilly getting my best friend to look at me with an interest look.

"Should we set up operation get our daddy's together?" I ask sweetly earning a loud cackle that I'm glad my dad is a heavy sleeper or else he would have heard it. Its answer enough for me that is to see where its going to go. Who knows what can really happen."

* * *

**Arashi: I'll admit it's the first time I ever work with these two so I don't have much high hope for things…to be well for them yet. *shrugs* Though what should the two sneaky boys do to get their dads together? I'll accept suggestions and ideas. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arashi: Draco will be ooc in this since the two sneaky boys are going to get him drunk. This will be about maybe a couple of weeks past since the sleepover Albus and Scorpius have. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. I just have full custody of the Ocs feature in this fic.**

Pairings- Drarry, Blaise/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Remus/Sirius, past Draco/Astoria, hint at Ginny/Harry, Future Scorpius/Albus

Warning-Ocs, Language, sexual situations, lemons, Character death, Au so Sirius is alive along with Remus and Snape

Summary- Never telling his crush how he feels about him, Harry is depress of the possibility of losing his chance to be with Draco after learning of the marriage. Blaise and a few others know the truth the marriage between Draco and his wife is completely arrange and don't love the other. Seeing her husband's heart belongs in another direction, Astoria decides let go of Draco along with their child to stay with him while she has an illness that can't be cure.

* * *

Love's way

Chapter 5- Drunken Father Talks

-Albus Severus Pov-

Of all things I have to go through is a couple of days in slightly hell since my daddy have importance business so I'm staying with Scorpius's place. I rub my eyes trying to think of something since Scorpius's grandfather is stopping by for a small visit. I'm not sure what to think of the man other then knowing Scorpy's Dad hates him. The reason why is still unclear since I'm still a child and no one can say a word about it to either of us.

Ready to drop on the floor or something when the darn hyper blond boy comes in making me groan with a smile tugging his lips. Who would have thought Scorpius could get hyper? Giggling softly knowing I'm going to b the only one that could get him like this as his friend makes me happy.

"Alby guess what!" the lunatic of a friend of mine ask me making me gaze at him with confusion in my eyes.

"Scorpius one quit calling me that and what?" I said with slight annoyance with the nickname. I really can't stand it when my so called grandmother calls me that with that thought I shiver slightly.

"My grandfather is here and talking to my dad!" Scorpius says this proudly then sobers slightly continuing making me look at him. "He has to give him some type of strong drink making him act well more human then anything."

"Firewhiskey," I answer thoughtfully then shrug my shoulders leaning against the wall lost in my thoughts.

"Well that and just finish talking to him plus Grandpa Lucius gave me a couple more bottles with an order to give more for our questions since he wants father happy," Scorpius corrects himself for the first time using dad which Albus notice but choose to keep quiet about.

"Meaning?' I probe raising a brow as the blond boy in front of me rolls his eyes.

"Meaning we can get some answers," He says slowly as if I'm dumb.

Hm that won't be a bad idea. We can get a idea how his father feels about mine and think of something from there. A smile grace my lips knowing my emerald shade color eyes which I inherited from my dad gleams mischievously.

"Let's do it," I purr with satisfaction not realizing I begin walking leaving Scorpius behind. I glance over my shoulder giving the blond a confuse look seeing him raise a brow. "What?"

"Don't ever do that," He said in response rolling his eyes making me grin sheepishly. So I sound like a cat at times like that but its not my fault.

"Lets go," I whine giving the puppy eyes which I know my friend hates when I do that to him.

I smirk as he grumbles rushing out his room. We can hear his father pace back and forth in his office. I let Scorpius to knock on the door. I wait with abated breath when the older Malfoy calls out, "What?"

"I want to ask you a question father," Scorpius answer giving me a quick smile before opening the door to find the older Malfoy sitting on his chair seem lost in thought.

I can see different emotions which I'm not all that familiar with before they disappear. He seem more tired and out of it as Scorpius gives him the bottle which to our shock he drinks it like that without getting the glass. I glance at the blond boy to find him shrugging. I hope this would work.

"Its hard to believe I let him go after he kiss me," Draco moans out making me wonder who is he talking about.

As if he's a psychic the idiot besides me ask, "Who kiss you?"

"Harry damn Potter," Draco replies making us look at each other.

"Do you have feelings for him as a friend?" I ask quickly seeing he's getting more drunk.

"My feelings are beyond a friend but I fear he may not return them," I listen to Scorpius's dad choke back a sob which isn't like him but figure being drunk does things to you. "I would do anything to have him."

Scorpius hums giving a strange smile which makes me return since our suspicions are truly confirm now. Only thing to do is find away to get them to acknowledge their feelings and act upon them. That would mean we would require help from others which should work once we explain what to do.

"Alright father let's get you to bed," Scorpius gestures tugging his father to his room as I follow to make sure the older blond doesn't fall.

"Harry…" I heard him murmur once we get to the master bedroom where we watch him flop on the bed asleep before his head hit the pillow.

We dash out back into Scorpius's room both of us feeling rather tired but please with such news. I whisper knowing my eyes are drooping, "Well at least we now know."

"Yeah," Scorpius answers in the same tone then yawns. "Well night."

"Night," I echo falling to sleep with a smile gracing my lips entering in the world where things are perfect for me and my dad.

* * *

**Arashi: Well it seems these boys are getting more curious and cheeky. Though poor Draco to be suffering but hopefully things will be better for both him and Harry. Please read and review.**


End file.
